Dream
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Regalo de Cumpleaños para Aome-Sama, mi gran amiga. Bueno, aqui está tu fic, completa y enteramente YAOI, ojalá lo disfrutes, porque es para ti solita.


**_Dedicado muy especialmente a Aome-Sama_**

**_Por alcanzar su mayoría de edad..._**

**__**

**_Dream_**

No lo entiendo, la idea no me sale de la cabeza…no me sale…no me sale…

La mañana entera he estado así, y no lo soporto más, no quiero, no puedo.

¿Si me la rompo dejaran de venir a mí todas esas imágenes? No lo creo, sólo llegaría a matarme y no conseguiría gran cosa. ¡Maldición! ¡Basta!

¡Basta!.

Me duele todo el cuerpo ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo caminando? Mucho, sólo se que mucho, mi camisa entera, incluso mis pantalones, están empapados de sudor. Maldita sea. Sólo a MÍ pueden pasarme éstas cosas.

No entiendo que cara le pondré en cuanto lo vea, que expresión se formará en mi rostro cuando lo mire a los ojos. No sé, no tengo idea. 

Maldito sueño. Estúpida alucinación venida de mi fantasía, mi inconsciente, o lo donde sea que haya venido. No volveré a comer tanto antes de dormir, jamás, de los jamases, volveré a hacerlo, eso sólo me provoca pesadillas.

Pesadillas…

¿En verdad fue una pesadilla? Quién sabe, sólo sé que pasó en mi mente, y ahí parecí disfrutarlo.

Se me han tensado los hombros. Necesito un bendito masaje…Un masaje, así es como comenzó mi delirio. ¡Maldición! A este paso, todo lo que vea y piense me lo recordará, si con sólo pensar en comer, me vino a la mente esa imagen entre grotesca, repulsiva y placentera.

Dios santo que en el cielo me miras con una sonrisa burlona ¿Cuándo acabará esto? Dame una maldita señal del carajo para saber cuando, o aunque sea mándame un rayo que me parta a la mitad.

Idiota, soy un idiota mirando al cielo y suplicando incoherencias. La gente comienza verme raro. No es bueno caminar con pensamientos estúpidos en la cabeza por una calle concurrida.

Estúpido de mí. Que soy un pendejo que se la pasa distinto y que la gente mira raro, y señala con el dedo, y murmuran, y sonríen, y siguen mirando raro, y…y…y…

Me estoy exasperando. Dios ya tardó con ese rayo.

Puta madre, que no puedo dejar de ver con mis ojos cerrados todo el sueño, ese maldito sueño renace en mi cabeza para atormentarme. No importa cuanto placer haya demostrado el fantasma que me representaba a mí, todo esto es un tormento, un maldito suplicio de mierda. Un castigo por ser como soy…como al fin sé que soy…

¿Qué pasó conmigo? Si yo era un chico normal, completamente normal, sin preocupaciones, con amigos, una vida común y corriente, un físico escultural y rostro de galán.

Me estoy volviendo soberbio…muy soberbio. Como él. ÉL.

Maldito sea el primer día en el que comenzó a insultarme, si no lo hubiera hecho, yo seguiría normal, como si nada, sin  preocuparme en devolverle el "elogio". Sin traumarme con especular un contraataque, y pensar en él. ÉL.

Lo maldigo con todas mis fuerzas, y no me importa, porque es ÉL el causante de mi confusión. Esa maldita sonrisa arrogante que me exaspera con su empalago de victoria ante mí.

Tiene razón, ÉL es poderoso y me tiene a su merced, puede vencerme aun dentro de mi cabeza. Ese maldito bastardo pudo introducirse en mis sueños y hacerme ver como un sumiso inbecil.

Con mi rostro pegado a su cuello, él masajeando mi espalda con una mano, y con la otra tocando mi…

¡Basta Estúpido, que estas Babeando como un perro pendejo!

La gente se aparta de mí y me mira más extraño.

Maldishit, sólo esto me faltaba ¿Cuántas de las cosas que he pensado las he dicho? Pronto seré el hazme reír de un montón de extraños chismosos a los que no les importa un comino mi vida pero se están metiendo en ella cuando murmuran sobre mí al de a lado.

Odio mi vida. Dios, por favor, párteme en dos, o abre la tierra para que me devore. Que soy un maldito estúpido que no hace más que idioteces. Por favor, si en verdad me quieres, mátame en este instante.

Cierro los ojos esperando que mi plegaria sea respondida…y nada. Sigo con vida. Peor aún, con esos malditos pensamientos de él y de mí, en un sofá de su oficina, con la vista Entera de toda Ciudad Domino. Con sus manos acariciando mi abdomen mientras me dejo llevar revolviendo sus cabellos.

Me golpeó la cabeza con un puño cargado de toda mi fuerza. Y la gente comienza a murmurar más fuerte, pensaran que soy un masoquista.

¡Pinches chismosos, ¿que les importa mi vida? por mi que se vayan a chingar a su madre, su abuela, su tía, hermana, a su perra, y a su esposa! Pero que dejen de mirarme.

Dios, todos han dado un paso atrás ¿todo eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Ahora pensaran que soy un loco, masoquista, desquiciado y grosero que camina por la calle como estúpido, maldiciendo al mundo nada más porque sí.

Maldito rayo, cae de una vez…

Suspiro guardando mi enojo, y meto mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Es el colmo de los colmos, todos me miran como si en verdad les importaran mis asuntos, y ahora soy yo el que se marcha.

Y sus malditas miradas siguiendo mi paso, por favor, Dios, si no me cae un rayo a mí, que les caiga uno a ellos por andar en lo que no les importa.

Camino y camino sin pensar a donde ¿que importa eso? Alguna vez, alguien me dijo que caminando los problemas desaparecen de la cabeza.

Falsas palabras, me acuerdo más de él y de su piel plegada contra mi sudor. 

Malditas fantasías, malditas sus sonrisas, malditas sus cándidas caricias que acompañaron a sus besos ardientes en aquel sueño del mal.

No podré soportar su mirada azul en mis facciones, preparando algún insulto con que darme los buenos días, no pudo, no podré.

Repasemos. Basándome en la experiencia de la rutina. Él llegará, me mirara confuso, se burlara, me dirá Inu, refunfuñaré, mis mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo tan intenso como la sangre, y él se carcajeará, me iré humillado, y ya. Eso es de todos los días.

Ya ni siquiera le puedo devolver los insultos a como se merece, y eso es lo que me frustra.

No puedo creerlo. Soy homosexual, un maldito gay que gusta de multimillonarios sicóticos, arrogantes, soberbios e inteligentes.

-"De multimillonarios ¿qué?" – ¡Oh no! Esa voz.

Volteó la mirada, encontrándome con sus ojos azules expectantes, mirándome como si fuera le bicho más raro del planeta.

¡Dios mío! ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras, que un rayo me parta en dos, que la tierra me trague, que me arrolle un auto, que me de muerte cerebral, que sea victima de una misteriosa combustión espontánea! ¡Pero por favor, acaba conmigo! ¡Acabo de decir en voz alta que soy Homosexual!

¡Y ahora ÉL me mira confundido! ¡ES OBVIO QUE LO HA ESCUCHADO!

¿Por qué sólo estas cosas me suceden a mí?

Un momento ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?

-"Aquí trabajo, es mi compañía" –le escucho decir. Con un demonio, debo dejar de pensar en voz alta, no es bueno para mi dañada reputación.

Y sí, si estoy frente a su exuberante compañía, el reflejo de los millones de cristales espejados recae sobre mí. Vuelvo a reiterarlo. Soy un estúpido. Aún sin pensar, me daño a mi mismo, caminando como zombie hacía donde no debo. Soy el estúpido más grande del mundo.

-"Lo sé" –su voz arrogante me indica que lo hice otra vez –"De hecho, estúpido es poco, no entiendo siquiera como es que aprendiste a mover la cola".

Ahora esto ¿Qué la tortura nunca terminara? si yo no he hecho nada malo.

-"Largate" –le digo en reproche, ahora olvido que con él hay que usar las palabras al revés.

-"Tú  no me das ordenes" –sonríe con supremacía y me toma del brazo, ahora creo que mi piel va a arder –"La gente hace lo que yo quiero".

Las puertas de cristal se abren a la par, y dos hombres vestidos muy chistoso nos dan los buenos días, por misericordia, Dios, deja de atormentarme.

-"No me has dicho nada desde hace un rato" –se expresa cínico –"Te he ganado los insultos".

No puedo hablar ahora, su actitud me tiene paralizado, es ahora cuando la vocecita dice corre, pero mis piernas de mierda no me dejan hacerlo, no pudo mover músculo alguno. Ahora lo sé con certeza. El Señor me odia.

-"Mira bien el lugar" –su prepotente tono atrae mi atención, el elevador se ha detenido ¿Cuándo nos hemos subido a un elevador? –"Que será la última vez que veas tanta magnificencia en un solo lugar" –se ríe –"Digo, aparte que en mí, que soy Súpertodopoderoso" 

¿Qué nunca se cansa de ser como es?

Las puertas de su oficina se abren, no hay nadie, todo esto está oscuro. Me da miedo…

Miedo porque todo es como en mi sueño.

Nunca en mi vida he estado aquí, pero es igual, las mesas, las ventanas, la vista, el escritorio, el sof

No. Que no pase lo que pienso ¿Cómo es posible que un idiota como yo sea capaz de tener premoniciones?

Pensé que sólo Ishizu las tenía. 

Maldición, creo que prefiero arrojarme por la ventana, a segur viendo como las cosas pintan igual que en mi cabeza.

Se quitara el saco, prendera la luz, suspirara, sonreirá con arrogancia, caminará en círculos alrededor del escritorio, dará vuelta girando sobre su eje a su cómoda silla de terciopelo reclinable, se sentará, cruzará los brazos sobre su pecho y descansará los pies en la superficie del escritorio.

Y ahí va.

Se quita el saco, prende la luz, suspira, sonríe con arrogancia, camina en círculos alrededor del escritorio, le da vueltas sobre su eje a su cómoda silla de terciopelo reclinable, se sienta, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y descansa los pies en la superficie del escritorio.

Empiezo a odiar esto, más, porque sé lo que sigue.

-"Asi que" –su voz fría hela mis sentidos –"Según lo que escuché allá abajo" –ahí va, mi secreto, tan perfectamente guardado, ha sido revelado ante él con mi asombrosa (por no decir pasmosa) estupidez –"no eres un perro común y corriente".

Trago saliva, mi sueño no era así, pero por ahí va.

Se levanta, si, eso si estaba previsto.

Ahora me mira con desplante y extiende la mano mostrándome la ventana más grande del lugar.

-"Mira" –dice con presunción  –"La ciudad entera está a mi vista" –cierro los ojos, no quiero escucharlo –"Y todo lo que quiero me pertenece".

Me ha tomado de la mano, jalándome hacía él. Mira con diversión mi rostro rojo e incomodo, y eso no le importa.

"De-déjame" –digo apenas, aún con la lengua trabada.

Se ríe con cinismo y sus labios se presionan con los míos. Las cosas se salen de control.

-"Y lo que yo quiero" –murmura en mi oído, paseado sátiro su lengua en mi oreja –"Es un cachorrito homosexual que me de un buen masaje…" – me muerde, y pronto mi camisa sudorosa se hace jirones.

Y todo comienza, como supe, en el sofá.

Dios no me odia, me he dado cuenta…

Dios me ama porque lo sueños no son tan malos después de todo…

* * *

Jejejeje, lo deje interesante ¿No?

Pues bien, no es el primer Yaoi que escribo, pero si el primero en ser terminado, porque a decir verdad, no soy muy experta en el tema.

Pero este es especial, porque como ya he puesto arriba, es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Tal vez no salió como esperaba, la verdad, no había hecho mucho por la falta de tiempo, pero hoy me he puesto a escribir de una forma autómata, escribiendo lo primero que a mi cabeza venía, he sabido que esto es de lo mejor que a veces se puede hacer. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado. Sobre todo, a la personita especial a la que se lo he dedicado como un lindo regalo de cumpleaños.

Pues bien, mi querida Aome-Sama...

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ F E L I Z   C U M P L E A Ñ O S   N Ú M E R O   1 8 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

Ojalá te la hayas pasado súper el domingo, y es que…más te vale que así haya sido.

Me has ayudado mucho en varias cosas que me he propuesto, y, aunque no las haya terminado, no importa, al menos estuviste ahí para darme ánimos, o para tratar de guiarme por el buen camino. Y aunque hice de oídos sordos con respecto al horrible Señor Pat, supe arrepentirme después, siempre quisiste ayudarme, y no hice mucho caso en ese momento. Perdóname por eso, que me he sentido mal al no escucharte como debía, en verdad, lo siento mucho -________-.

Agradezco tu apoyo, y no sabes cuanto, has sido de las personas más cercanas que he tenido, casi tanto como Karla(aunque tu sabes, eso es un caso algo aparte u,u)

Bueno, mejor lo dejo hasta ahí, porque si no me pondré a llorar.

Disculpa que no te haya dado tu regalo antes, pero aquí está. Para ti solita.

Y bueno, como te dije, aquí tienes una ecuación de regalo.

**Anais + Seto x Joey / Jarabe Vick = ?????? **

Jejeje, sólo tú sabes la respuesta. Ojalá disfrutes de este pequeño regalo, y de las imágenes que ya te mande.

**_Te quiere, tu amiga KitsuTania._**

Y, a los demás lectores, por favor, dejen reviews, para decirme que tal hago yaoi, aún sigo nerviosa con todo esto =P.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai_**

**_Misao Malon_**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez. _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
